Dans un autre monde, peut-être
by Shirubia14
Summary: One-Shot. Une semaine qu'Endou souffre en silence sans que ses compagnons ne le sache. Mais si Gouenji venait à s'en rendre compte ? /Personnages certainement OOC/


**Titre: Dans un autre monde, peut-être.**

Raiting : K+

Pairing : GouenjixEndou ou EndouxGouenji, là il n'y a pas vraiment de différence.

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais…

/SBAF/

Team Rocket : C'est NOTRE réplique !

Maiseuuuuhhh _'

Ce One-Shot est le deuxième que je poste, et j'avoue que j'ai un peur de savoir si ça va plaire ou sais que les personnages sont certainement et même voir OOC, je m'excuse pour ça. J'espère juste que vous n'en tiendrait pas compte. J'aime vraiment trop ce couple, fallait que je réécrive dessus !

J'espère que vous allez aimer au moins, je ne vous oblige pas à mettre de commentaire mais ça me ferais plaisir, pour me dire que vous aimez ou pas.

J'ai écouté** 'Black Board'** de Miku Hatsune en boucle tout le long de l'écriture. Faite de même si vous voulez ! (YouTube power).

Sur-ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

P.S :Je sais très bien qu'Aki dans l'anime remarque quand les sourires d'Endou sont faux. Pas la peine de me le dire ^^.

Je remercie chaleureusement Yuki Ryuuzaki pour m'avoir corrigée les fautes de cet OS !

* * *

_**Dans un autre monde, peut-être.**_

Une semaine.

Une semaine qu'il faisait semblant, une semaine qu'il avait mal, une semaine de souffrance.

Une semaine que son père était mort dans cet accident, que sa mère ne parlait presque plus et qu'il l'entendait pleurait tous les soirs.

Une semaine qu'il se sentait coupable sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, à faire semblant de sourire et d'aller au foot parce qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses compagnons.

Malheureusement pour lui il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait aussi qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son cœur quand il était près d'une _certaine personne,_ et qu'il essayait de ne pas être dans la même pièce que _lui_ seul car sinon il ne répondrait de plus rien.

Ça l'angoissait terriblement que _l'autre_ apprenne ses sentiments et qu'il brise leur amitié.

Il en avait peur même.

Et puis une après-midi, pendant l'entraînement, il c'était mis à fixer _cette personne_ justement et n'avait pas vue le ballon qu'Hiroto avait tiré. Il était tombé et Aki était venu vers lui, _lui _et tout ceux de l'équipe avaient été surpris de cette scène. Ça n'arrivait jamais à Endou de ne pas être concentré pendant l'entraînement et encore moins se prendre un ballon en pleine tête.

**« -Endou, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air vraiment dans la Lune ces derniers temps. »**

Question tout bonnement stupide. Cependant il lui répondit.

**« -Oui, je vais bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas Aki.»**

Ce n'était pas son premier mensonge. Et sûrement pas le dernier.

Il esquissa un sourire comme il savait si bien faire.

Même si celui-ci était faux. Sans aucun vrais sentiments.

Et pourtant ça avait dû lui suffire, car elle reparti quelques secondes après lui avoir dit que ça la rassurait.

Il eu envie de rire.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué, comme tous les autres.

Alors il esquissa un rire amer accompagné d'un sourire tout aussi vide.

Oui, et c'était eux qui se permettait de dire qu'ils étaient ses amis ? Ces personnes qui se faisaient dupés par un simple sourire et un mensonge bien formulé ? Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué.

Il n'avait que lui qu'il l'avait remarqué de toute façon.

Cependant il lui avait dit que ce n'était rien et était parti chez lui, ne répondant pas à la question. Il s'était enfui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir non plus, il était un bon comédien aussi, et puis il préférait qu'ils ne se fassent pas de soucis pour lui, car ils étaient malgré tous ses compagnons.

Et puis finalement, savait-il vraiment ce qu'il avait ?

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, il n'était pas idiot non plus, il savait ce que c'était, mais refusait de l'admettre. C'était immoral et ça allait à l'encontre de…de quoi d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, à l'encontre de la société, de cette normalité que le monde voulait et imposait.

Parce que avoir un sentiment dépassant le stade de l'amitié avec une personne de même sexe était refusé aux yeux des autres.

Mais un soir après l'entraînement, quand tout le monde fut parti, le blond le reteint. Lui déclarant qu'il avait vu que ça n'allait pas, que ce n'était pas la peine de mentir. Et qu'il avait aussi remarqué que son comportement avec lui n'était pas le même.

Endou fût surpris mais refusa de dire quoi que ce soit.

C'est quand il voulut sortir du vestiaire et que l'autre lui reteint le bras qu'il s'écria, d'une voie presque suppliante :

**« -POURQUOI ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que je te le dise !? »**

Alors l'autre lui avait sourit.

**« -Parce que tu es la seule personne qui puisse me comprendre aussi bien, parce que tu es la seule vrai personne à vraiment me comprendre, tout simplement. A m'avoir donné l'envie de rejouer à ce football que tu aimes tant, à m'avoir redonné le sourire par ton aptitude sincère et spontané. Parce que, contre ce que pourra dire le monde, tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, peut-être même plus et pas assez. Parce que tu as su redonner ce change à ma vie, rien qu'en étant toi-même. Alors parce que tu es toi et non personne d'autre, s'il-te-plaît, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ça mais…ne change pas, je veux voir un sourire sincère sur ton visage et non ce faux-semblant que je vois en ce moment.**

**-Gouenji… »**

Endou était resté là, bouche-bée par les propos de son –plus ? Qu'- ami. Alors, il décida de faire quelque chose d'improbable à ce moment-là.

Il avait pris le blond dans ses bras et l'avait fortement enlacé, risquant de l'étouffer, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**« -Endou… »**

Gouenji ouvrit grand les yeux, il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais alors vraiment pas. Son cœur se mit à taper un peu plus violemment dans sa poitrine, et il sentit celui du brun faire de même. Alors il ferma les yeux et lui rendit son étreinte de tout ce que son corps le lui permettait.

Et puis Endô lui avait tout dit, ses problèmes de famille, cette tension qui régnait à la maison, ce sentiment qu'il ressentait en sa présence et qui le troublait tant sans y donner de nom exacte.

L'autre l'avait écouté du début à la fin. Sans rien dire, le laissant déballer son sac trop longtemps contenu. Endou c'était mit a pleurer et c'était arrêté peu de temps après.

**« -Gouenji, tu sais, je…je… »**

Le concerné avait senti la main qui était derrière son dos se formait en poing et Endou avait mordu sa lèvre fortement.

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire. Pas avec les conséquences que sa pourrais avoir.

Alors il ouvrit les yeux, baissant la tête. Repoussant Gouenji qui savait pourtant que l'autre ne finira pas sa phrase. Et il avait entrelacés sa main avec celle du blond et la serra.

**« -Je…tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, Gouenji Shuuya. Depuis le moment que je t'ai vu, j'ai voulu jouer avec toi, à ce foot que j'aime car je savais que tu l'aimais autant que moi. Je voulais te sentir dans mon monde. Je voulais être proche de toi, être ton ami et que l'on joue ensemble, avec nos sentiments et nos rêves. Gouenji, tu vois des choses que les autres ne voient pas, tu me voies comme aucun ne m'a vue. Et je ne veux pas que ça soit autrement. Je veux qu'aucun autre n'ai ce privilège. Alors je te le demande, même si le temps nous sépare, je veux juste rester dans ton cœur et pouvoir rejouer un jour au foot avec toi. »**

Le destinataire de cette déclaration indirecte sourit.

**« -Alors c'est une promesse ? »**

Le brun le regarda, et avec ce sourire que l'autre voulait tant voir, avec ce sourire chaleureux et tendre et un peu de sentiment qu'il n'avouera peut-être pas, il déclara :

**« -Oui, c'est une promesse. »**

Leur deux auriculaires étaient serrés, signe de leur promesse éternelle. Ils souriaient.

Et depuis ça n'avait pas changé.

Ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin.

Car ils étaient des garçons.

Et que c'était mal vu.

Cependant…

Maintenant, même s'ils ne se le disaient pas à voix haute.

Même s'ils continueraient d'être amis.

Même si rien ne changer.

Ils le savaient.

Ils se comprenaient et savaient donner un nom à ce sentiment, ils n'étaient pas bêtes non plus.

Mais ils savaient que sa aurez pu être autrement.

Dans une autre vie, dans un autre monde.

Peut-être.

Alors ils attendraient.

Ils attendraient ensembles ce jour.

Où ils pourront se le dire sans avoir peur du regard des autres.

Ou même d'eux-mêmes.

Alors pour l'instant ils se le montraient.

Par leur gestes, leur habitudes, leur paroles, leur regards, leur présences.

Par tout ce qui pouvait compter pour eux.

Et qui sait…

Un jour, peut-être…

Même dans ce monde-là, devant ces regards extérieurs…

Ils se le diraient.

Oui, ils en étaient certains.

Ils prononceraient ses mots.

Rien que 3 petits mots.

Qui pourtant étaient si difficiles à dire…

'_**Je t'aime.'**_


End file.
